La vie est mal faite
by Momiji Manju
Summary: [Gazette] One shot Aoi x Uruha...Uruha aime Aoi mais l'autre ne le voit pas...


**La vie est mal faite**

**Titre : **La vie est mal faite   
**Source:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Lilie (Maboroshi-no-Sumire-Spiderhotmail.fr)  
**Genre: **Yaoi/drame   
**Pairing :** Aoi x Uruha enfin…  
**Disclaimer:** Ces 5 jeunes hommes appartiennent à leur mères et à la PSComapny.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Pourquoi j'écris que des trucs déprimants ? TT…Parce que je suis déprimée TT

Et que l'écriture me permet d'évacuer XD Donc je vais mieux o (vous en avez rien à faire ? XD)

Bon bah voilà, entre deux chapitres de ma fic qui traîne (TT) un petit one shot C'est encore Uruha qui raconte…Au début ca devait être Kai mais finalement Uruha est celui que j'arrive le mieux à maîtrisé…Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ca XD

Je m'appelle Uruha, j'ai 26 ans, je suis grand, je suis beau, j'ai un corps de rêve, je suis guitariste, je suis célèbre j'ai tout pour moi.

Tout pour moi ?...Non c'est faux. Il me manque une chose, une chose que je veux plus que tout mais que je n'aurais jamais.

Je suis riche…Je peux m'acheter quasiment tout ce que je souhaite à présent.

Je suis célèbre et beau, j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds.

Je suis guitariste, j'ai réalisé mon rêve.

Donc, en conclusion de cela, je suis heureux.

Non je ne suis pas heureux, c'est même tout l'inverse.

Pourquoi ?

A cause d'une chose, ou plutôt d'une personne, une seule et unique personne.

Une personne autour de laquelle toute ma vie tourne.

Une personne qui fait ma joie mais aussi et surtout mon désespoir.

Il est beau il a un corps de rêve, il est guitariste et il est célèbre. Il a tout pour lui, y compris moi mais ça il ne le sait pas.

Je l'aime à en crever…Comment j'en suis arrivé la ? Je l'ignore, il a un pouvoir attractif sur moi que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Pas que sur moi d'ailleurs. Il attire énormément de monde et ça me fait encore plus mourir de jalousie…Oui, je suis jaloux, je m'enfonce dans ce sentiment comme dans des sables mouvants : plus j'essaie de m'en tirer plus je suis englouti.

J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il préfère les autres à moi…Qu'il m'oublie dès qu'ils sont là. Quand quelqu'un est susceptible de prendre la place déjà si infime que j'ai dans son cœur, je me mets à le haïr même si c'est un ami…J'oublis notre amitié, parce qu'il va me voler une chose que j'ai déjà trop de mal à obtenir. Ca me rend malade de le voir parler et s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autres que moi…Je suis possessif avec une chose qui ne m'appartient pas et cela m'est insupportable.

J'angoisse en permanence, « que fait-il ? Est-il avec quelqu'un d'autres ? Va-t-il un jour m'abandonner pour une autre personne ? ».

J'irais décrocher la Lune pour lui, je serais prêt à tout, à tout pour qu'il soit heureux, pour lui faire plaisir, pour lui montrer que je l'aime et qu'il puisse me sourire en me disant « merci, grâce à toi je vais mieux ».

Rien que cela…

Cela me rappelle, un poème de Victor Hugo

…_Si j'étais roi,_

_Je donnerais l'empire,_

_Et mon char,_

_Et mon sceptre,_

_Et mon peuple à genoux,_

_Et ma couronne d'or,_

_Et mes flottes,_

_A qui la mer ne peut suffire,_

_Pour un regard de vous !_

Et ce regard, je ne l'aurais jamais. Car tu ne m'aimes pas Aoi. Tu n'aime personne, tu n'aime que toi, tu n'a pas de cœur, tu ne vois pas que les autres t'aiment tu ne vois que toi.

Quand tu me parles, tu ne vois pas ma détresse, tu ne vois pas que tu fais saigner mon cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

Un jour tu vas me sourire, tu vas rire avec moi et l'autre jour tu m'ignore, tu es distant et froid…Et lorsque j'essaye de savoir ce qui ne vas pas, tu me dis que je t'emmerde et que je suis chiant, alors je me tais et je m'excuse…Je me dis que tu me déteste et de nouveau, je sens cette tristesse infini m'envahir…

J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que tu penses de moi. M'apprécie-tu ? Me trouves-tu beau ? Intéressant ? Intelligent ? Gentil ? Drôle ? Stupide ? Chiant ?...

Avec toi je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas comment faire…Je suis dans l'incertitude…En permanence.

Tu es tout pour moi, je pense sans cesse à toi, chacun de mes actes et accomplit selon toi, je suis ton prisonnier.

Tout ce que je fais…Ce pourquoi je veux être beau, serviable, souriant c'est pour toi, uniquement pour te plaire…Mais je ne te plais pas et je ne te plairais jamais, je le sais bien, mais je suis borné à avoir un espoir que je sais inexistant.

J'aimerais te révéler tout cela…Oh oui j'aimerais beaucoup…Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai trop peur de te perdre…Beaucoup trop peur.

J'ai peur que tu me trouves répugnant et que tu ne veuille plus me voir et ça je ne le supporterais pas…Je suis comme dans une cercle immense…Un cercle qui n'aura jamais de fin. Sauf si…

Me voilà assis…Sur le toit de cet immeuble. Je joue un morceau et je regarde le vide, les gens sont comme des fourmis en bas.

J'attends qu'il n'y ait plus de passants…

C'est bon...Je jette ma guitare dans le vide, je l'entends se fracasser au sol, ça ne me fait rien…Ca ne me fait même pas de la peine et pourtant je l'aime cette guitare.

Les gens en bas lèvent la tête et me voient, c'est comme dans les films…Ils m'ont tous vu, au moins je n'écraserais personne.

Uruha !!

Cette voix…Non ! Pourquoi est-il la ?...

Uruha…Viens…

Sa voix se veut rassurante mais elle tremble…A-t-il peur ?

Je t'en pris…

Non.

Ma voix à moi est froide, je regrette aussitôt, lorsque je lui parle comme ça il s'en va mais après tout c'est que je veux non ?...

Uruha…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le vois ?...

Il est la, alors je vais tout lui dire, tout lui avouer, lui dire qu'il me fait souffrir, lui dire que je l'aime à en mourir mais que lui ne l'a jamais vu et se fichait éperdument de moi, lui dire à quel point il est ignoble de jouer avec les gens comme il le fait même si c'est inconscient…

Uruha…Viens…Dis moi.

Je…

Pourquoi je pleure ? Je ne dois pas pleurer ! Je ne dois pas le regarder…Trop tard…Je ne peux pas lui dire…Je ne peux pas lui faire du mal.

Aoi…

Il s'approche très prudemment de moi. Il pleure…Il pleure pour moi…Non…Il pleure parce qu'il a peur qu'à cause de moi son petit monde s'écroule.

Viens Uru…S'il te plait…

Je t'aime…

Le moment dont j'ai tant rêvé. Voir sa réaction. Il écarquille les yeux, je continu.

Tu ne l'as jamais vu…Je t'aime à en mourir Aoi…Alors que je ne suis rien pour toi.

Uruha je suis désolé…J'aurais du faire attention à toi…Je vais changer je te promets…

Il me tend ses bras, je ne dois pas y aller c'est un piège, il ne le sait pas lui-même mais il me tend un piège, il ne peut pas changer. Il va encore me donner l'illusion de tenir à moi et dans quelques jours il recommencera à me traiter comme si je n'étais rien.

Je suis faible…Je m'avance vers lui, il sourit, soulagé…Soulagé de quoi ? De ne pas m'avoir perdu ? Non, soulagé de ne pas avoir ma mort sur sa conscience.

Je me serre contre lui, il me murmure des paroles réconfortantes en frottant mon dos.

J'aime quand il me sert dans ses bras, j'aime sa peau et son odeur.

Je suis pris au piège, dans un cercle qui n'aura jamais de fin je vais de nouveau espérer qu'il m'aime un peu et de nouveau je retomberais dans la réalité, plus dur en sera la chute…Quitte à chuter, j'aimerais que cela me mène ailleurs que dans la souffrance que j'ai toujours au fond de moi.

Viens, rentrons…

Je suis faible Aoi.

Il me regarde sans comprendre…Il ne comprend jamais…

Je suis faible…Et les faibles n'ont pas leur place sur Terre parce qu'il faut être comme toi pour vivre sans avoir mal continuellement.

Son sourire s'efface, aurait-il compris ?...Je ne sais pas, je me détache de lui, cet acte fut plus dur a réaliser pour moi que le suivant. Je cours, je l'entends crier mon nom d'une façon déchirante mais je ne dois pas me laisser prendre, je veux être libre, je saute.

Je m'appelle Uruha j'ai 26 ans et je n'en aurais jamais 27 car j'ai attrapé une maladie du cœur qu'on appelle l'amour.


End file.
